Ceiling diffusers, registers, or air vents that effectively diffuse discharged air into a room are well known. Such diffusers generally employ louvers to diffuse or distribute the discharged air and then rely on convection currents of the like to evenly distribute the discharged air, and hence to condition all of the air within a room. It is often impractical however, especially in an industrial setting, to condition all of the air within a room or factory where environmental extremes of heat or cold are necessarily present.
In such cases, it may be advantageous to direct the air issuing from an outlet to a particular point in the room, where persons are working, for example. If this spot never changes, an outlet can be specifically designed to direct air to that point, and there is no problem. However, this spot quite often changes, when workers move to a new location, conditions within the room change, or the desire of the workers change, and therefore the stream of air must be redirected.
While the prior art contains many outlets, some of them adjustable, it does not present an outlet specifically designed for the above purpose, and presently known outlets fall short of adequately accomplishing this task.